The Billionaire Boys Club
by tvdjarley
Summary: Caroline was in for promotion. First she needed to interview all the Billionaire Boys and she started with the shy one - Klaus Mikaelson but refused to give her the interview so she befriended his youngest brother, Henkrick and had a great bond with him. He later confessed that he has a crush on her and also his brother, Klaus. OH GOD! She thinks that she has a crush on Klaus, too.
1. A Hectic Life!

This is my first fan fiction story. English is not my language so if you find grammars and spellings that are incorrect, please understand. This storyline is from the book THE BILLIONAIRE BOYS CLUB. I was inspired by this book so I decided to write it. I don't own TVD and the book "THE BILLIONAIRE BOYS CLUB."

Main ship: Klaroline.

xxxxxxx

Klaus was sitting in the middle of his king-sized bed surrounded by journals, sports and business magazines with the phone on his ear.

"Recruit new security personnel. Screen them thoroughly and set up an extensive background check."  
He passed the phone to his other ear. "I don't want to happen like last year... it's better to be safe."

He was then interrupted by his youngest brother, Henrick, slamming the door behind him with a black eye on his left eye.

"What the HELL happened to you?"

"Nothing." Henrick said ignoring eye contact. He just kept walking to his room.

While tossing his bag on a nearest couch, he noticed his PlayStation 3, missing.

"Where's my PlayStation 3!"

"I confiscated it." Klaus said, grinning.

"What! Why?"

"Two words: Low grades."

Henrick didn't respond to him and just stomped back to his room.

He didn't want his big brother to give him another boring lecture about studying harder and getting higher grades, it gets even more boring.

Picking his electric guitar, he turned the stereo in full blast and locked the door tight, not bothering to hear the knock on his bedroom door.

Klaus knew that this fight wouldn't last on good matters so he just let it go, _FOR _the moment.

xxxxxxx

Caroline was running through the hallways of the maze office of her editor in chief.

"I just had the best idea of my life Haley!"

"No!"

"It's better than..."

"No!"

"Can you just listen to me, first?" Caroline said, frustrated.

She had just run the entire office of her BITCHY editor in chief and she wouldn't even listen to what she wanted to say.

"I know what you're going to say, Caroline." Haley continued flipping through the stacks of papers. "And my answer is no."

She was thinking to throw the Buddha like-statue to Haley's head to have another answer, besides 'NO' which is her favorite single syllable word.

In that moment she didn't even knew how she lasted for 3 years under the hands of the workaholic monster.

"Look, Haley. Don't you think it would be easier if the assignments you gave me are the ones that I like?"

"Yes."

"Then let me do a story about something that I really want to write."

At last, Haley looked at her. "So, what is this story of yours?"

"About women being inborn opportunists." Caroline gave Haley a hopeful look.

"Fine. You can do that. But after you've finished your first assignment." Haley returned her attention to the paper she was reading. "You know I hate my pending schedule."

"But it's impossible." Haley gave her a serious look. "You can't do it?"

She wanted to frown. She hates someone that underestimates her work.

"Sure, I can do it. But 2 weeks is not enough to finish it."

"How much time do you need?"

"A month"

"3 weeks is all I can give you. We need that story of the billionaire boys before their marketability sinks. I want that to be your ticket for promotion."

"PROMOTION! WHAT PROMOTION?" she was already hyperventilating when she heard the word.

Haley took off her glasses, grinning. Her boss was beautiful, probably with the same age as hers. But because of her seriousness, you can't even notice it.

"Andy is resigning this month. Her family is immigrating to Italy. So the role of associate editor is available. There are a lot of candidates but I'm highly considering giving you the editorial seat because I know you're good, Caroline."

At first Caroline thought Haley was out of her freaking mind. She complimented her for like 2 times now. But she was still uncertain, the last time she trusted the monster she ended up writing about a disillusioned man who psychoanalyzes his parrot.

"I gave you each and every one of you a special assignment"

"And the one ending up for me was the billionaire boy's topic." Haley rolled her eyes at her.

"You ought to be thankful. Everyone wants to switch places with you." Sage said putting her elbows at her desk. "So, Caroline, do YOU want the editorial seat?"

And by pass this opportunity? NO! "You'll have your story in 3 weeks" Caroline said, quickly.

"Good."

"Thanks, Haley."

"Welcome"

Haley gave her all the details she needed. She has read that they were making billions of dollars and they were only in their late twenties.

"They are all good looking. Are they all still single?" Caroline said biting her lower lip.

"That's what you'll have to find out. You have to write every single detail from their Business role to their private life. So we don't have to be that person who looks like the one that is invading their lives." Haley said still with a serious look.

Caroline jumped when the door behind her suddenly opened with the no other than Tyler Lockwood, flashing his billion dollar smile that any girls would die for just to see it. And also one of the billionaire boys she needed to interview.

Not letting this opportunity to pass Caroline opened her voice recorder and started to bombard questions at the billionaire.

"Sir, Can I have an interview with you?"

"It's about the billionaire boys who are now making the America richer than ever and one of them is you." Caroline gave him a small smile.

"Did Haley give you this?" Caroline heard frustration in Finn's voice.

"Yes, Sir" Tyler's face turned to her EIC.

"There are other billionaires you can interview first then you can have mine and now we have an important meeting with your EIC." It looks like Tyler is really talking about serious business so she just nodded and quickly walked out of the office.

Once out of her EIC's office, she already heard shouting and it looks to her that they're arguing.

If her stoned hearted boss is involved with the renowned playboy, it is none of her business,_ FOR_ now.

Caroline calmed herself, thinking about the promotion and having it. She didn't want to be a staff writer anymore so she has to prove and work her butt off this time.

Her first destination: the Donovan Tower.

Like it, Hate it? Please review. I would like to hear from _**you**_, readers, all your opinions or scenes you would like for me to write in the story ecc.. Next Chapter is with Matt Donovan. I'm thinking who should I pair with Matt? Let me guys know.


	2. The Donovan Tower

Thank you guys for giving this story a chance. :D. So here's chapter 2!

XxXxXxXx

Caroline hasn't been yet in the DONOVAN TOWER ever and when she entered, her mouth literally dropped. It was like the twin tower in Singapore but higher, full of the newest technologies and the most beautiful she has ever seen.

But there was no sign of Matt Donovan. He was her first choice because according to her research, he is always the one that stays in his office.

And she has heard a lot of him from Tyler when he sometimes talks to Haley in the office. According to him, he and Matt were like brothers. They went to school and played football at their home town: Mystic Falls, together. They parted ways when College came but still in contact with each other.

Haley informed her that it wouldn't be so easy to interview Matt Donovan with all his bodyguards lurking around the building. Base on her experience of being a staff writer, simple people like bodyguards and sometimes utility personnel can have more information connected to her subject, well, Matt Donovan. But in this case, it was hard to talk to the people in that building. It was like everyone was accustomed of keeping their mouth shut when the topic was about their big boss. So she devised another plan. She would pretend as an applicant applying as an assistant. _**BRILLIANT**_.

"Miss, Can I ask you. Is there a job opening here?" Caroline asked one of the three receptionists.

"What type of job would you like to have?" the receptionists said, sweetly.

"Anything that is available, Miss?" she said. "I'm not choosing. With this entire crisis, it's hard to find work." Care continued.

She thought that she convinced the receptionist because she gave her an application form.

"So, is it hard to be accepted in here?" Caroline tried to start a conversation while filling up the application.

"If you're good at your job and if you're qualified, certainly." The receptionist gave her a half smile.

"Oh no, I didn't graduated college." She acted.

"I think, you won't have a problem with that. If you just pass the interviews you'll have it."

Caroline nodded then something on the receptionist' desk caught Caroline's eyes. It was a copy of the Billionaire Boys Club magazine that she's currently writing with each of the boys' photos on the front page.

"You have one of those?" She said pointing at the magazine.

The receptionist looked at where she's pointing.

"YES! Actually everybody here has one. They are all so hot and handsome, especially our big boss here in the Donovan shipping."

"Really?" she just smiled. She didn't know that everyone loved the magazine. So she needs to have all the information she can get to improve it.

"Yes. But our big boss is more handsome in person. Those pictures in that magazine, I think they're only snapshots. Are you already finished?"

Caroline gave her personal information sheet by inventing everything. _**WASN'T IT GREAT TO BE A GENIUS?**_

"Okay, just wait Miss -" the receptionist took a peek at the paper. "Miss Accola, our call for your interview date." the receptionist continued.

"Okay." But she wasn't planning on leaving just yet. She hasn't yet completes her mission for the day.

"Miss, can you tell me where the bathroom is?" But the receptionist didn't give an answer because her attention was now at the entrance of the building. Everyone was staring too especially the ladies.

"OMG!" she heard someone whisper.

"He's here." another one whispered.

Then she looked where the ladies were looking at and then saw why there were staring. A tall guy wearing a worn out and faded black Henley with a jacket and matched jeans dismounted from a yellow colored Porsche with a movement as swift as... This was the first time Caroline Forbes is speechless. She was lost of words like all of her adjectives were erased and her brain just shutted down. _**OH MY GOD!**_ It was Klaus Mikaelson himself, one of the Billionaire boys in town. _**OH, MAN!**_

Caroline patted her waist to check if her panty was still in-check. The man was sinfully gorgeous. Ah, _my type of guy._ He was slowly walking towards her direction and her heart rate was getting faster and faster. She held her palm on the side of her mouth to make sure she wasn't drooling. She couldn't help herself when he stopped in front of her.

"Hi!" she greeted with a small wave.

She had the feast of her life when he glanced at her. It was only for a second but she wanted to scream, more or less faint. She felt like a silly schoolgirl when the crush notices the crusher. She couldn't take her eyes off of him until he reached the elevator. Then _**'puff'**_ he was gone. After a second or two, the lobby returned from its natural environment but with screaming and yelling, of course.

"HE'S SO HOT!" one gushed.

"OH GOD. I know right!" the other responded.

"OH, LORD! YOU CAN TAKE ME NOW!" another shouted.

Some ladies were still speechless. And she, not like anyone, was dead. It was like she was rolled on by a 4x4 truck. She's still processing it all. If her plan works this time, the next place she's driving herself to is the hospital.

"You were so lucky!" the receptionist said. "He looked at you." The receptionist awed at her. "You know, I've been working here for like months now but I haven't seen him glancing at someone until now."

**Jealousy, **she might say.She wanted to frown at her. _**First I thought you liked Matt, now you only saw Klaus and you've already forgotten him.**_ She thought.

"Does he usually come here?" Excitement and curiosity pumped up her blood.

"No. But I already saw him come here 3 times. I think he's a friend of Mr. Donovan because he always goes at the thirty-first floor which is his office." The receptionist said, still fangirling.

_Matt Donovan and Klaus Mikaelson are friends? 2 boys in one building.__** ALL RIGHT!**_

"Miss, where's the bathroom again?" she asked.

XxXxXxXx

Sorry for the late update, guys! I promise I'll make it up to you for the next chapter.

Love it, Hate it? Please write your reviews, guys. Especially the Klaroliners. I'd really appreciate that. :-* See u soon.


	3. Help!

Chapter 3: Help?

XxXxXxXx

After getting lost and finally finding the bathroom, Caroline couldn't help herself to sneak further more inside the building. She has forgotten her plan about following Klaus 'cause she was distracted more by the interior designs inside the Donovan tower. Every floor Caroline went, she was always remained stunned by it. Each floor has its own classy modern style but still found it fascinating. She did a little observation of every office and the people working, too. She wouldn't let any information pass her or else she could kiss her big promotion goodbye.

Pleased by the things she has seen in the 11th floor, Caroline hopped into the elevator again and selected her next destination by pushing a button randomly with her eyes closed. The doors were like a cm long from closing when somebody stuck a hand to stop it. Her eyes went wide when that somebody was no other than Klaus Mikaelson. Now he was holding his jacket and was still gorgeous as a…. Caroline trailed off, her flow of thoughts were _again_ interrupted. Just, _gorgeous._ She couldn't help but smile because there were only the two of them in the elevator, alone. _Thank you, Lord!_

Klaus was standing in front of her so she just admired him from the back. His body was well-built. He had curled light-brown hair that made her want to touch it and trail her finger onto them. And his _scent_…. It was very _masculine_….. _Uh-oh_. He caught her sniffing into his scent like a dog.

"Hi again," she greeted. "There's something on your shirt." She acted like she was patting his shirt. But he just continued to look at her as if she was some dirt on his shirt. When he didn't stop staring at her, she made the decision to step backwards for a bit. The elevator was heading to the 26th floor when it suddenly stopped then the lights went off and the emergency light on. Her knuckles were turning all white from her tight grip at the handles inside the freaking elevator. If she knew earlier that the elevators inside the Donovan tower weren't that safe, she would have gone with the stairs.

"Why did we stop?" her words were a little bit shaken. "What happened?!"

"Brownout."

"What do you mean brownout? I can't be stuck here." Suddenly, her fantasies were taken over by fear of being trapped inside. Scared was definitely an understatement. She was terrified.

"I need to get out of here." Panicking, she pulled Klaus backwards and pushed all the buttons and especially the emergency one.

"No one can hear you." Klaus stated calmly.

She panicked even more. What if they can't get out? What if they run out of air? Many 'if' questions were running her mind. For her it was okay, if they do die quickly but what if it was like a type of torture and it was slow, she couldn't have that. She's too young for 'DEATH' to take her. Thinking of that thought made her body shiver.

"I don't want to die yet! Let us out of here. _**HELP!**_" She shouted.

"You're wasting your time. Let's just wait for the electricity to get back." He said his voice still calm.

She was fuming when she heard the sentence coming out of Klaus' mouth. It was the last thing she wanted to hear. She couldn't believe him. He was all calm about this like he was sure that nothing bad is going to happen. If she could just use his freaking head to open that damn doors, she would have done it by now but the only problem is she has no energy to do it 'cause she had used all her power punching, kicking and slamming her handbag at the door.

"I have to get out of here! _I need _to get out here!" She yelled. Her fingers were plain red from scratching the door earlier. At least her vocal chords haven't yet exploded through her endless shouting.

"You can't open that door."

She angrily turned around to face him. Her fantasies about her and Klaus are crippled and long gone now.

"Seriously! If that's your way of relieving or comforting a person, well it's not working. So if you don't have anything else to say, please just _**shut up!**_" Caroline exclaimed. She was even more terrified. And the freaking demon didn't do anything!

"Get us out of here!" She felt like crying but she wouldn't let Klaus see her like a desperate looking puppy that wants to get out of a locked door.

"Calm down."

She didn't notice him anymore because she was at her knees praying and begging to God to just let her out of the freaking elevator.

"I said let us out of here!" She exclaimed. It was like a gift from heaven when her prayers were answered. The elevator was slowly heading to the next floor and she decided, she will definitely exit this whole horror ride. The lights were continuing to come back and the doors of the elevator were opening. It was a wonderful feeling to say the least. Having cold air blast through her and seeing the rays of the sun striking down from the big windows. She hurriedly ran outside from the elevator but it seemed that her 'luckiest day ever' still wasn't over. She thought, sarcastically.

Unfortunately, her high hills were stuck in the small elevator crack. She panicked and screamed again because the doors were now closing in and she couldn't get out the blasted heel out of the crack. Finally the bastard, that's what she's calling him from now on, moved from his statue-like pose and helped her get out her damned hills. It was a miracle to say the least. Caroline noticed.

"Be careful next time." He warned.

She glared at him and as she stood up, she held her head high and composed herself. She smoothed her dress for a little bit so no one could suspect that she was from the first floor's bar and have gotten herself drunk at a hot summer morning.

"You think, that I'll return your gratitude. I don't think so." She huffed. After everything that happened in the elevator he didn't do anything until now.

When the doors were closing she noticed something from him.

Was that a smile she saw on his firm lips?

She might have been seeing things now. You couldn't even see him arch an eyebrow up to show an emotion. She guessed that smiling doesn't belong in his expression list, too.

She abandoned her scheme on sneaking around the Donovan tower and searched for the stairs. She doesn't have a plan on riding that so called elevator. If she was the inventor of that machine she would have named it _**'the portal to hell'**_. There were only things that scared the life out of her. Close-in rooms with doors that didn't open and well, mascots. Her work was not worth her life at all. She didn't sign up for activities like this. She wasn't that stupid.

_But she didn't even have the chance to ask him where or when she can interview him, privately._ Well the elevator thingy was a private place until the incident happened. She so pissed at herself right now. _Arghhh!_ Stupid claustrophobia. Claustrophobia even sounds like Klaus… _grrrr._

XxXxXxXx

**Author's note:**

Sorry guys if it had taken so long for me to update. I promise you guys that I will update another chapter at the end of the week like a gift for following and favoriting this story… So thank you guys… I appreciated it... muah;-*

**4x18 Episode review:**

So this is just random but have you guys seen the 4x18 episode of TVD. I was literally dying of Klaroline feels, and at the end, them being friends… #fangirling. And also the Kalijah and Relijah (Bekah and Elijah) scenes made me cry like a baby. I'd like to hear your reviews and ideas of the story aaaannnd the 4x18 episode of TVD for these days so. Until next time…. Xoxo.


	4. The Meeting

Chapter 4: The meeting

XxXxXxXx

"How are you, Klaus?"

He just nodded as a response, then took his jacket and laid it on the conference table. He purposely went to Matt's office for him to sign the contract papers of his newly purchased twin-engine plane. Besides the domestic airport in Los Angeles that he manages, he is also an authorized supplier of any kinds of aircraft for private consumption of different people like Matt Donovan. Since they had had dealings before, for him it was like a favor. Besides, he was the one with the freest time of the two of them.

He placed the papers on his desk.

"Is this the deed of sale?"

"Yes, just sign the papers and the plane will be at your disposal any time tomorrow." Klaus reassured him.

Matt signed the papers. From their earlier dealings, he already bought a helicopter from him. But he doesn't really know why Matt needs 2 aircrafts. Oh well, if he always buy aircrafts from him, it isn't going to be a problem.

Then the girl he met in the elevator popped into his head. It seems that Matt's gonna have a problem with that one. He had never realized a woman could scream endlessly for a full five minutes without suffering from a sore throat. Then she continued again when her high heel was stuck in the elevator crack. Those heels, she should be charged for illegal possession of deadly weapons.

"I saw a woman snooping around your building."

Matt turned his face from the papers he was signing to Klaus.

"A woman? I didn't know you were capable of noticing the female species."

"We aren't talking about me, Matt."

"Curious, Klaus." Matt grinned. "I was just curious. I thought that business was the only one you see in this world."

"Love is a distraction." He said seriously. "Are you done yet? If so, I can leave now." Klaus said, changing the subject and getting irritated.

"Not yet." Matt played with his gold plated Parker pen. "So, what kind of woman caught the attention of the royal snob?"

He shook his head."She's probably a reporter, trying to find something about you." Klaus informed him.

"It's because of that damn magazine again." He said, getting pissed. "That magazine is a big freaking problem."

He couldn't agree more. When that was first released with his and the other billionaire boys' picture, everywhere he goes it was like a dozens of girls, teenagers, adults and even the oldies want to shove him. It was a good thing that he always brought his Porsche. It made it easier to escape from a place to another.

The state-of-the-art videophone which was on the top of the conference table vibrated, indicating an incoming call. He turned it on since Mat was still signing the papers. The face of their fellow colleague, Tyler Forwood, appeared on the big screen.

"Greetings, earthlings!" he greeted. "O, Klaus, you're with Matt?"

"I have a business dealing with Matt today." He responded.

"It's great that you called, Tyler. You'll be the first to know that I'll sue you." He snapped. Matt was now finished signing the contract papers and faced Tyler with an icy-glare.

"Well, that's why I called you up. I mean, you two. I would like to apologize for the problem the magazine brought you."

"That magazine is yours, Tyler. Did you allow them to print our pictures?"

"I thought that they were only gonna write our business assets in celebration for the country's increased economy. I think it was supposed to thank businessmen." He explained.

"Then why did our pictures ended in that damn magazine?" Matt asked. "It wasn't a problem for me all the write-ups. I just didn't like our faces being recognized."

"I also have a problem with The Billionaire Boys Club thing," Klaus seconded.

"Come on, guys. If you look it that way, you'll really have a problem with it. Just simulate what Elijah is doing, to not let your heads explode." Tyler added.

"The last time I saw him, he was running away from hordes of women," Matt said.

"He is just sympathetic. He doesn't say 'no' to girls though sometimes I don't think why he would run away from girls like that. They're beautiful and _sexy._"

"Elijah is not you, Tyler." Klaus defended his big brother. But he doesn't know why Tyler found women to be likeable. He is really a playboy.

Then the green light call indicator lighted again. It was Finn.

"O, Klaus, What are you doing in the Donovan Tower? Finn asked.

"Hello to you too, brother." Klaus said, sarcastically. "I have a business dealing with Matt." He sighed.

"I see."Finn leaned closer to the screen and pushed a button on his own videophone. "Tyler Lockwood. Long time no see. How is it going? You're chatting with my brother, too." He chuckled. "It is nice to know that you're still alive."

It looked like he's aware of their reaction about the magazine's issue.

"He was lucky he wasn't here, I could have already broken his neck." Klaus deadpanned.

"I already apologized, Klaus." Tyler said with his hands up, surrendering.

"Finn, Are you in the Marina?" Matt asked.

Marina is an exclusive yacht club of businessmen who likes yacht and the sea. It was based on Washington.

"Yes," Finn answered. "I was relaxing here in my Voyager 3 when Elijah called me. He invited us to go here because he was announcing something, he said." Finn informed them.

"I know that tone," Klaus said. _It couldn't be._" He's getting married, isn't he?"

"I don't know. But he said that he woman already proposed to him and he's quite happy about it." Finn laughed and the men followed. "So I guess you're right, brother." Finn winked at him.

"See?" Tyler said. "I told you, there's a good thing about that magazine and the pictures that ended up in there. You'll now find your brides, one of these days." Tyler teased.

"Tyler," Klaus said, having his attention. "Did you drink your medicine?"

"What!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Cause you're hallucinating." Klaus joked.

Finn raised the glass, he was holding near the screen. Klaus only smirked while Tyler was still processing what Klaus told him.

"If I were you, I'll take precautions," He said. "Because you're next, Tyler." Finn added.

"You should definitely do that, Tyler," Finn said. "Or else you will be a cold dead body on your wedding day if you don't stop teasing, Klaus."

"You two, I mean you Tyler and Klaus, should race to the altar. Because there is already a girl that caught his attention, at last." Matt wriggled his eyebrows.

"Be careful with your words, Matt," Klaus threatened Matt while organizing all the papers he signed and took his jacket from the table. "I'm going now."

"Wait, Klaus, Did you accompany Henrick to school this morning?" Finn asked him.

"Yes, I did. And I saw him go inside the school campus with his friends. Why?" Klaus stood still.

Finn made 'plak' sound with his tongue. "I guess our little brother played you, I mean us, again. I saw him park your Jet Ski in front of some girls next at the beach resort near the Marina."

He gripped the papers that he was holding and sighed. He couldn't believe he was again played by his youngest brother_, youngest _he repeated in his head.

"Could you hold him for a minute, Finn or are you busy with your lady friend, Sage?" Klaus said, serious.

Finn was taken aback by his brother's words; he didn't know that his brother knew his affair with Sage.

"No problem, Brother." Klaus saw his big brother swallow a lump from his throat and then proceeded to inform his bodyguards about Henrick. "I'll see you all men here at the Marina."

Caroline knew that drunk driving is illegal but the thing was she isn't drunk. She was still dizzy, while driving her car outside the Donovan tower, about everything that had happened in the elevator and her abandoned mission. That's what happens to her when she doesn't complete her tasks or plans for her work. She feels weak and like jelly.

"I have to do something to report for the magazine." She whispered to herself.

The bad thing was, her boss Haley the monster will just criticize her about everything. Her flow of thoughts was interrupted when a yellow Porsche passed in front of her car.

"What the- wait, I know that car!"

It was Klaus Mikaelson's car! Why is he overtaking all of the cars? Where is he going? Adrenaline rushed through her veins. She knew something had come up. She didn't know what the reason was but suddenly her foot was on command and stepped right onto the gas pedal and followed him.

XxXxXxXx

Hello, guys…. I know what I said was at the end of the week but I've changed my mind. I've uploaded early. Consider this as a gift for all of you that reads this story… muah;-*

Spoiler for next chapter: Caroline meets Henrick and …. You'll have to guess the other one…. Xoxo


	5. The Encounter and The Marina

Hi, guys. Thanks for the reviews and the readers, too. :D I'm glad you liked the story so here's another chapter of TBBC…. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 and Chapter 6: The Encounter and The Marina

XxXxXxXx

Klaus' Porsche was superfast that it was like flying in the speed of light but she didn't let it get to her. Her car's poorly enhanced wheels were screeching from overtaking every car in the way just not to let Klaus' Porsche get away from her sight. She didn't want this moment to slip from her fingers, _again_. Earlier inside the building, she didn't even saw the shadow of Matt Donovan but Klaus was there. So she would start with him. She would get that promotion no matter what.

Klaus noticed that someone was following him. He slowed down until Caroline's car was now behind him. And then she saw him motion to her to pull over to the shoulder lane. She did what she was asked for.

A moment later Klaus left his car. He removed his jacket from his well-built body. Like what happened earlier, she stared at his handsome face, again.

He knocked at her car's window.

"Why are you following me?" he asked while she was lowering her window.

She didn't like him but it was her bad luck that she was attracted to him. _Why is he so handsome to stare at?_

"I'm not following you," she exclaimed. "Who do you think you are?"

Wait, it isn't a good idea to act bitchy around him. _Seriously! The scenes from the elevator still aren't leaving her precious thoughts._

"I saw you overtaking those cars."

"So? I'm a workaholic person."

She wanted to pull her hair out. Why was she acting like this? Why couldn't she control her tongue? _Caroline, remember your promotion, _she reminded herself. _If you act with your bitchy attitude around this one, say goodbye to your dream of being an associate editor. _But he really was oh so good to look at when he's closer. She snapped out of it. Caroline, stay focus!

"Stop following me," Klaus ordered. "Or I'll have you arrested."

"Arrested?" _He's kidding right? _"On what grounds?"

"Stalking."

"I'm not stalking you." She defended herself.

"You are." Klaus crossed his arms into his chest. Her eyes longed at his biceps. She didn't even notice them earlier when they were at the elevator but oh god! He does work out. They were big…

When Klaus turned his back on her, she panicked. "Wait! I wasn't following…"

"Good."

Klaus walked back to his car. And he was about to sit on the passenger's seat when he seemed to remember something because he turned to her again.

"Don't you follow me, again. If you injure yourself, I'll be the one arrested."

Her eyes widened, surprised by his words. Did she hear it right? He was warning her because he doesn't want her to be involved in an accident? _How nice_.

She scolded herself. _He's only pretending to not have that damn interview._ She quickly walked towards him.

"Can I interview you?" she asked.

"No." He said, flatly.

She will not surrender. She will not surrender. She had gotten used of Haley declining and rejecting her every work. "Can I just talk to you for a second?"

"No."

"Don't you have any words left besides "no"?"

"Yes."

"Are you kidding me?" she said, sarcastically. He is exactly alike with her monster-of-an-editor-in-chief, Haley.

"No." He removed his hands from the steering wheel and stood up. "Just turn around, walk to your car and do whatever the hell you were doing besides following me." He put his hands at her shoulders and spun her around towards the direction of her car.

She was fuming. How could he say that! But then her anger suddenly subsided when he slightly touched her hands.

"You have beautiful hands," he commented while caressing her hands slightly.

She quickly pulled her hands back. What the hell was he trying to do?

"Are you seducing me?" she questioned him.

"Is it effective?" he smirked.

She was furious. The first thing that ran through her mind was to take the steering wheel, if it was removable, and throw it at the direction of his head. But she got to admit, the feeling his hands on hers had a great sensation. It had a great fit. Even though, his hands were a little rough.

"I can have you arrested." she stated.

"On, what grounds?"

"Seducing an innocent."

"So it was effective." He grinned and leaned closer to her.

Caroline took a step backwards. "That's not the only thing I can do if you still continue your plans on stalki…" He paused when he heard her cough. "I mean, follow. Following me." She glared at him.

"I won't waste your precious time anymore. Just leave. But remember these words, Klaus Mikaelson, I will have that interview." She pointed her index finger at him.

"Forget it."

She folded her arms across her chest and held her chin up. "No."

"Good luck then." He put his jacket back. "But the next time we see each other and you forced me that interview, I won't hesitate doing something to you."

"Don't warn me."

"Oh, I'm not warning you." He adjusted the front mirror. "I'm threatening you."

"I'm not scared of you."

She almost screamed when he grabbed her waist and moved her closer to him. She tightly closed her eyes when she saw him dipping his head towards her.

_He is going to kiss me!_

"I thought you said that you weren't scared?" Klaus asked. "Why can't you look at me, now?"

His minty fresh breath was fanning her face. That means if she open her eyes the only thing that will face her is Klaus' face. There was a nervous feeling that she had. She could feel his body touching hers. And she doesn't like it. Although a little voice at the back of her head was saying she was also enjoying this little scene.

"Let me go! Or else I'll scream." She warned him.

"I dare you."

When she felt his hot breath near her lips, she panicked. She tried to punch his chest but her hands only met the cold winds passing them.

"Easy, kitty."

_Kitty?! _Was that a popular name of a hooker? She went from anger to rage. At last, Klaus let her go. She wanted to curse him but there were no words coming from her mouth because her mind and heart were still confused and slightly shocked from what happened.

"I hope you have learned your lesson." He smirked.

She didn't answer. She stomped her way towards her car then she heard Klaus' Porsche's wheels screeching away from her.

"Learned my lesson?" she angrily said. "Learned my lesson, your face! Do you think _that _will make me quiet? I'll get revenge."

XxXxXxXx

Caroline's mouth almost opened when she entered the exclusive entrance gate of the MARINA. She still followed Klaus and she didn't care if he catches her or not.

"Ma'am, Can I have your ID?" says the guard who stopped her from entering. She gave him her ID. The club's gate was open and she saw Klaus' Porsche parked on one of the parking spaces. A guy waved at him and they walked towards a yacht.

"Ma'am, I meant the Club's ID?"

"Ha?" _Oh no!_ She quickly thought an excuse. "I'm just going to use the bathroom a bit. I didn't run into one."

"I'm sorry, ma'am. We are just strict here, in the management club. But if you want, you could use the guardhouse' CR.

_Eeeeekkkk! _She wouldn't do that, she was too afraid of being rape by one of the guards. _Disgusting!_

She was again defeated but her face lit up when somebody called her.

"Caroline! Is that you?"

She knew that voice. It was no other than her half-brother. When her Dad left them for another guy her mom was depressed. But he introduced them to his beau's son, Galen Vaughn. She hated him for the thing he did to her, always making pranks for her. But now that subsided because he saved her. _Thank you, God!_

He walked towards her, smiling then hugged her. "It's so good to see you! How are you?" She didn't quite understand him. Did she mention that he was Irish?

"I'm okay. How's your phobia? Huh. You know mascots." He whispered the last part.

She nervously laughed then playfully slapped his chest. "You're still the silly boy, I grew up to know."

"And you're hands are still so heavy." He massaged his chest as if he was hurt. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'll ask you that question first."

"Fine. I'm working here as an assistant manager."

"Actually, I just passed here. Call of nature. But the guards didn't want me to enter because I didn't have an ID." Now is her chance.

"It's really strict here in the MARINA. Anyway, just follow me. You can use the bathroom there."

Her smile widened. When they entered the building she saw Klaus arguing with a teenage boy who was being held by 2 men.

"I think, there's a fight happening, Galen," she stated. "Poor boy." She frowned.

"Just, let them be. Klaus and his brothers always have their everyday fight."

"Brothers? Klaus has brothers?" She didn't know that Klaus had brothers.

"And a baby sister, too" He added. She never thought they were more Mikaelson living this world. She sighed.

"How do you know Klaus?" He asked. "But oh well, everyone knows him or I might say them, if you include his siblings."

"Anyway, if I were you I'll stay away from them." He added.

"Why?"

"Because they aren't a good influence for you." Galen tapped her shoulders. "Just mind the reason why you're here, okay. The CR is in the first corner at the left."

She was contented because she knew an important fact about Klaus' life. At the same time, she was curious about his relationships with his siblings. Why are they fighting?

After going to the bathroom, she bummed around his half-brother's office. Her favorite spot was the sliding door facing the clear, crystalline, transparent and blue ocean. But she wasn't admiring her environment because she was too busy looking at the Mikaelson siblings. It seemed that the youngest one was still pissed off of what happened when he was released by his other brothers and walked inside the building where she was. Then other cars parked next to Klaus' Porsche. She saw her big boss, Tyler Lockwood. _Her big boss knows them?_

"I'd totally buy me a car like theirs." Galen gave her a cup of coffee. He was looking at the expensive cars parked. "Audi, BMW, Mercedes-Benz, Ford Mustang. And they're all convertible. Damn! The Porsche I love the most."

"I thought you didn't like them?" She asked a bit confused.

"Who said that?"

"You, you said that I stay away from them?"

"Yes. But it didn't mean that I'll hate them." He pointed at Klaus' direction."I said that because I don't want you to get hurt. Yes, they're handsome and rich but they could break hearts without blinking an eye." That Caroline already knew because of what happened to her and Klaus earlier.

"But how did you know all things, huh? Are you a girl? Did they already break your heart?" She said, sarcastically.

"I could throw you from here to that parking lot. I care about you Caroline, you're my half-sister. I don't want to see you getting out of that yacht crying your eyes out, like every girls does."

Her brain was like a computer recording and saving every word his half-brother was saying.

"Are they that strict about women?" she asked curiously.

He nodded." But in fairness to Klaus and Matt, it was always the girl's fault. They don't really care about women going to them."

"Are they gay?"

"What! Are you crazy? It doesn't mean that if a boy ignores or doesn't care about a girl, he's a gay. Maybe they don't really have time about relationships because of their work."

They turned around to look at boys' direction. They were now walking to the yacht's direction.

"Galen, It was really an honor for inviting me here. But if I come around again, can I go to you?" She said hopefully.

"I can't. I'm sorry. Everyone may get suspicious. They could fire me. It's just, every staff here is so paranoid." He explained.

"I understand. I missed big bro." She hugged him.

"I missed you too." He hugged her back.

"I'll call you, if anything happens okay." Caroline said walking out of his office and turning the door open.

"Okay, just send my regards to your mother." He shouted to her when he saw her already out.

XxXxXxXx

Caroline was now driving for a good 30 minutes. Her Big brother's words were just helpful to the magazine and to hers too. The next time they'll see each other she will thank him for that. Her driving was interrupted by something or someone at the backseat. She has an unwanted passenger! She quickly got her stun gun. A wrong move it's done.

"You?" What is Klaus' brother doing inside her car? "Why did you sleep there?"

The boy was good looking enough. She noticed that he didn't seem to resemble his older brother's features.

"I was tired and your car was unlocked. So," He responded. "Are we still at the MARINA?"

"No, we are like a km away from that place." She slowed down her driving, checked her left and right and readied to take a U-turn. "I'm taking you back to the MARINA."

"NO!" He basically shouted at her. "I don't want to go back there." And she perfectly knew why. "What if your siblings search for you?"

"You know my siblings?" he asked curious.

"Well, kind of. They will be worried sick about you." The boy scoffed. Typical teenage brat. "I can't bring you to where I'm going."

"Why not?"

"Because your brothers might have me arrested in kidnapping you. And besides I don't want to be a part of a scandal. Especially, now that I'm having my promotion."

Henrick hushed for a bit. Then he looked at her by the mirror. "Adopt me, then?"

XxXxXxXx

Okay guys, I know that it was long 1.) because it was a two chaptered story here and 2.) Easter's over and school is coming back. I might be busy and can't write a chapter quickly but who knows maybe a twist and turn of events might do the trick. xD

Again thank you guys for following this fic and favorite it. Keep it up, guys. I wanna see your reviews on my screen.

See you soon, earthlings!


	6. The Announcement and Henrick?

I'm so so so sorry guys! So busy at school and my personal life.. And now I'll just shut my mouth and just enjoy!

Chapter 7: The announcement and Henrick?

XxXxXxXx

Klaus was quietly staring and having his moment while his other colleagues celebrate at the upper deck of Elijah's yacht. It turned out that their guess was right. His big brother's getting married.

He was startled when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Where's Henrick?" Stefan asked him.

"I don't know what to do with him anymore, mate." He sighed. "He just won't listen. To Elijah, Kol, Finn and especially to me. I only wish Rebekah was here. You know how much Henrick loves his big sister. She knows what to do and say to him." He sighed. Klaus looked at Stefan and saw him turn red and smiled at him sympathetically.

He already knew over the years, since he introduced Rebekah to Stefan, that he has always fancied his little sister but it's a shame Stefan was as slow as a turtle when asking a girl out. She already took that tattooed muscular Italian model, as Henrick nicknamed him, Alexander over Stefan who would be, in his opinion, a better boyfriend for her.

"He's sixteen. What do you expect from him? If I were you i wouldn't treat him like he's in a cage. Let him loose for a moment. Sometimes that's always the problem of some parents with their children nowadays."

"Wow Stefan. I didn't know that you were so poetic! Did you learn that from your brother?" Klaus said, sarcastically.

"Ooooor maybe, it's in the Mikaelson's genes. I gotta ask. Has he knocked up a girl yet?"

They knew perfectly who's the person owning that sarcastic arrogant voice and the last person on the surface of the earth that Klaus wanted to see or talk to, Tyler Lockwood. He didn't really liked Tyler. He's a playboy and a show – off. He gave Tyler an icy stare. He was pissed. If looks could kill a person, Tyler would probably be dead by now.

Tyler only laughed. And now all he could think of is him beating the shit out of this person.

"I knew it!" Klaus looked at him, confused. "You're not only thinking about your business and your siblings, you're also thinking about other things, like that thing. I've heard being an uncle is a great thing." Tyler smirked.

"He is only sixteen, dumbass." Klaus snapped.

"Well caveman, as you know anyone can knock up a girl as early as twelve years old." he tapped Klaus' shoulder. "Chill out, Klaus...I warn you, before you have nieces or nephews; you'll look like my dead great grandfather."

Klaus gripped tightly of Tyler's hand, away from his shoulder causing him to wince. Stefan only shook his head and laughing quietly at his friends.

The truth is he didn't want to think of the possibility of his rebel brother knocking up a girl and getting married at an early age. He has a lot of dreams for him to fulfill.

"Wait a minute; it's been like 30 minutes after he walked out here in the Marina, where_ is_ Henrick?" Stefan noticed. He looked at the direction of the buildings of the Marina.

"I guess he already fished a girl?" Tyler wiggled his eyebrows, like he was suggesting.

"Maybe he went home." Every time they had a fight, Henrick just runs away and they'd never see him for hours. But they end up finding him at home, relaxing and playing his guitar.

"So stop emoting. Come on, let's join the party."

Then he too joined the party. It's the only way he can un-wind from all his problems. They are laughing at their cut and taped pictures from the magazine at the small corner of the deck. Everyone has their own bottled beers.

"What the hell do all the girls see in these faces?" Alaric, a navy marine, said while pointing at every picture with his index finger. He was too invited at Elijah's wedding announcement. "I'm hotter and more handsome than these guys." he added.

"I gotta say, you're handsome too, Ric. But you do realize that you're married and expecting a child?" Damon asked, joking. "Plus, you were not included in the Billionaire Boys Club." He added.

"What if we create our own club? The Millionaire Boys Club." Galen suggested entering the deck with a bottle of champagne in his hands. It turned out he was at the deck's door the whole time.

"I think it's better if it was like this 'The Married Millionaire Boys Club.' That's more like it." Matt said gesturing air notes.

"I don't want to be chased by widows." Galen stated.

After talking with his sister he decided to come to Elijah's party, after all he was invited. He just didn't want to tell to her journalist-of-a-sister that he was like besties with the BBC boys. He didn't want Caroline to know and run to Elijah's yacht then bombard them with questions. He knows that Caroline can find another way just not from him.

"Galen! Hey man! Long time no see!" Alaric greeted him, giving him a hand shake. Then everyone followed Alaric's gesture.

"So, Alaric how's Jenna by the way?" Galen asked.

"You know, she's 7 months along and always insults herself of how fat she is or how big she is. I always tell her she isn't any of those insults."Alaric chuckled, remembering. "But she's alright and we can't wait to meet our bundle of joy." Alaric added. Everyone could hear awes and chuckles.

Klaus took the red marker pen and marked a big heart on Elijah's picture. "Congrats big brother, you are officially the President of the Married Billionaire Boys Club."

"Thanks, brother." Elijah mockingly bowed in front of the applauding audience. "Thank you for believing in me." He said with his hand on his chest.

Kol smirked devilishly raising his hand. Elijah nodded at him. "Yes brother?"

"I nominate our brother Niklaus Mikaelson for vice president." Kol smirked even wider.

Everybody raised their glass of champagne. "We second the motion!"

Kol didn't quite catch the marker flying at his direction and received a red mark on his forehead. Looking at the direction from where the marker came from, he saw Klaus grinning widely at the corner.

XxXxXxXx

Caroline felt like she was going to puke. Henrick insisted that they go to a theme park and they've been riding every theme ride he sees and last was the fastest and highest rollercoaster available.

"I think I'm gonna die! I swear I saw the lights coming from above." She said massaging her temples.

"You're just hungry," Henrick commented, taking her hand and walked to the nearest restaurant. "You wouldn't feel that way if you just closed your eyes while we were at the rides."

"If I only knew you were gonna kill me I wouldn't have take you with me."

"Oh come on, Caroline! You're overreacting! The rides were not even that scary!"

They stopped and entered a Japanese restaurant. She would have thrown Henrick at the Octopus ride if she didn't take pity on him. When he asked her to take him with her, her heart just went out to him. She could see in his eyes his emotions. He was somehow sad and angry at the same time. She didn't have siblings, well, except Vaughn that was younger than her that's why she's always good with kids but in this case an adolescent. Unconsciously, she accepted him like a little brother even though they've just met an hour ago.

"I'm sure now, you're gonna tell me where you live so I can take you home now."

Instead of hearing a reply he took a bite of his sushi.

"Henrick you can't run away from your brother just because of a quarrel."

She couldn't exactly see his face but she could feel that he was confused.

"You mean brothers. And how did you know that we were fighting anyways?" he said.

"Those were your brothers!" she exclaimed but she composed herself quickly. She did know that Klaus have brothers and she hasn't seen the others but she did not know they were there in the Marina.

"I was there in my brother's office; you may know him. Galen Vaughn. He works as an assistant manager at the Marina. Anyways I saw you and your brothers outside a yacht but even though we couldn't hear anything, we could see you fighting." She explained.

"How did you know my brothers?"

"These days, Henrick, only blind people can't know your brothers." Caroline saw a costumer near them with their magazine. "They were featured in one of those magazines." She pointed the costumer reading it. "Actually, that's our magazine because I work for them."

He just nodded.

"Aren't you happy for your brothers' achievements? Everyone praises them because of what they did to help the economy of our country."

"Why do I need to be happy for them if everybody is already happy for them?"

"Henrick-"she said with a warning tone.

"They could drown with their pride and money if they want but I care less besides they don't care about me anymore. I wish I could buy my own private jet so I can go in Italy, to visit Bekah, my sister. She was always there for me and always defends me from everything, especially from our brothers. I didn't really know our parents so Bekah became like my second mother."

Caroline could see he was just lonely and sad of his brothers always working and not hanging out with him. She could see that he wasn't very close with his brother but like besties with his big sis who is unfortunately not by his side when he needs her the most.

"Have you talked about it with your brothers?" she asked.

He scoffed. "I'll just waste my saliva talking with them. They'll just talk to me when I've done something really bad like bad grades or have big fights at school. They're too busy to notice anything beyond that." Caroline saw Henrick play with his chopsticks, sticking it in and out the California rolls he ordered. She guessed his hunger already passed.

"They never even listen to me. They always talk about business, business, and business. I think if they could bring their own business at our mansion, they would." He added.

She could read between the lines. Henrick is in the stage of rebelling because he's trying to catch his brothers' attention.

"Bekah told me that they promised to our parent's grave that they'd take care of me. But as you can see only big sister did it. I wish their businesses just blow up with them inside of it except Bekah'."

"Don't say those things. What if it happens, it could hurt innocent people. Do you want that to happen just to have your brothers' attention?"

"You're all the same. You could care for a lot of people you don't even know, except the people you should care about."

"I'm not taking anyone's side. It's just you shouldn't talk about that kind of things." She said calmly.

"I don't have any intention to hurt other people Caroline, I only said that." He replied. "Uhmm, Caroline?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Can yo... yo...you be my other sister? Just like Bekah. You remind me of her." He stuttered.

She didn't expect that. But still it would be a dream come true to have a little brother for a while. "Yeah sure! I'd love that." She put her arm around his shoulders like a true brother and sister would do.

Caroline saw Henrick blushed. She couldn't help herself but to giggle a little.

"I would like to go home now Caroline, can you take me?" Caroline nodded as a response.

"Where is your house exactly?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Just take me back to the Marina. I'll just stay in our other house. I love to stay there. It's relaxing." He said, running to Caroline's car and sliding at the passenger's seat.

Caroline couldn't run with her other heel still cracked. Fortunately her car is just near the theme parks entrance. She quickly slid at the driver's seat and adjusted her seatbelt.

"Henrick I know this is a random question. But do you know all the Billionaire boys? I know that half of them are your brothers but how about Matt and Tyler? Do you know anything about their business and personal life? " Caroline asked curiously.

"Well, yes. They're always together at the Marina. But I don't like those guys; they act like my bodyguards when my brothers' aren't around."

"Well can you help me? Do you remember about the magazine I talked about earlier? My crazy editor-in-chief gave me an assignment about them."

"So?"

"I need some personal information about them. And at this point you're my only chance." She pleaded with her most adorable puppy face.

"Fine! I didn't know that you were so dramatic, Caroline." He joked. "I'll give you a small fact about Klaus: you know that beautiful and blonde girls always have his attention."

"Really?" She mentally wrote it up in her head. "More!"

"Do you already have a boyfriend, Caroline?"

"No. Why?" It's been 2 years that she didn't have a personal life. She realized that she was always the second choice and she'd decided to just think about work first then personal life later.

"If someone crushes on you but is younger than you, are there by any chance that you'll accept him?" he asked.

Caroline's eyes went big." What! Are you taking yourself as an example?" she looked at the rearview mirror but he doesn't have any emotions on his face. "Henrick, you're still young. You shouldn't think about relationships now."

"I know."

_Look at this one_ she thought to herself. If she couldn't get any information out of him, she should have already thrown him outside her car. But of course, she was just kidding.

XxXxXxXx

Again, I'm so so so sorry about the delay of this story. I know that this chapter is just annoying, I think. But be patient with me, pleaseeee… in the next chapter-_**Klaroline scenes**_…. :) mwahaha..


	7. Family History

I'm sooooorrrrrryyyyyyyy! For not uploading for months, guys! My muse was just... ughh. So again I'm so so sorry! Pls. review! It helps me always... :) I know that this is super short but the next I promise is gonna be longer! Be patient with me, please. So, here it is!

Chapter 8

It wasn't just a house that they entered into. Mansion, ancestral house, old castle, neither of these three can describe the Mikaelson's house. A wide backyard full of plants with different kinds of flowers. Any girl would love to live like them.

"Wow! " she said in awe, going out of the car. " You're house is fantastic and you're also near the beach." Caroline could clearly see the crystal blue waters from where they were standing.

" Mom and Dad loved taking long walks on the beach and sailing, too when they were here. Come on in!"

They walked pass an uniformed maid, waiting for them. Henrick excitedly gave her a tour around the house while continuosly telling funny things and events that took place in every room they walked in.

Now she knows why he's rebellious. He's sad because he was left alone. With all his siblings busy with their own businesses and not spending any time with Henrick, it doesn't suprise her that he's sometimes a pain in the butt for them.

She continued to hang on to his every word. She'd do that if that's what it took to keep him smilling.

" This is the common room. We often hang out here when they didn't have any important business meetings to attend to. Here, we chat and joke around."

She took a glance around the big room. The glass windows were wide and open, making it easier for fresh air to enter the common room. There was a long black leather sofa and a fireplace across it. Its surroundings were a lot cozier that the other rooms they've already gone to. Maybe because it was once a get together room of their happy family, she thought.

She entered and looked at the pictures that were placed on the top of the fireplace. She picked on up. It was a picture of their whole family. All were smiling at the camera.

"That was taken 3 years ago. Before our parents died," Henrick said, already sitting on the windows sill.

"What happened to them? To your parents." she asked.

"Plane crash. They were going back from their vacation in Italy when their plane was hijacked. One of the hijackers shot the pilot and the copilot of the plane when they received the news via stewardess that they were emergency landing on one of the countries they were passing."

She was looking at Klaus' smiling face in the picture. So that's how he looked like before. He does know how to smile.

"They weren't the only ones that were affected by that accident, I'm here," he continued, pointing at himself. "But do you know how they act, like they're the only ones hurting and like they don't give a damn about me."

"I think you and your siblings ought to talk it out." she placed the picture back and faced him. "To make peace and to understand each other more."

"I'm sure the others will listen but Klaus, he won't so why would I bother?"

"Did you try at least?"

He didn't answer. He just held up his chin with the same stubbornness she always saw in her equally stubborn editor in chief.

She placed her hands on her hips. Why is she surrounded by a lot of hard headed people? She walked to him and also looked at the beautiful ocean.

"You know, Henrick, if you and Klaus-"

"Good Afternoon."

They both quickly spun their heads at the direction of the so-familiar voice. There was Klaus, standing in the doorway, his expression blank. Her heart and mind were racing as she stared back at him. Why is she reacting like this? Few hours had already passed when they last saw each other but why is she suddenly feeling excited?

She was going to say something but Henrick was quick.

"This is Caroline," he presented her, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "my girlfriend." 


End file.
